danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyosuke Munakata
Kyosuke Munakata (宗片 京助 Munakata Kyōsuke) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is the vice-leader of Future Foundation and in-charge of the 2nd Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Kyosuke's title was Ultimate Student Council President (超高校級の「生徒会長」''chō kōkō kyū no "seitokaichō."'') The successor to his title is Soshun Murasame. Appearance Kyosuke is a man in his early-to-mid twenties. He is tall and lean with a pasty white complexion. His appearance is also very colorless; he has silver hair, violet eyes, and a cold expression. He wears a pale suit with a blue dress shirt, and a faded pink necktie. His tie has a mysterious black insignia on it, and the tips of his shoes have three dots pointed in a triangle. Personality Kyosuke's posture suggests a commanding disposition, and he is stated to be both cold and authoritative. He holds an incredible amount of anger towards Ultimate Despair and is in complete favor of killing them. He is stated to be incredibly charismatic, which is demonstrated in Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome's loyalty to him, showing that he can be influential. He may have also had a strong influence over Koichi Kizakura and Kazuo Tengan, as he was able to assert himself as vice-leader and keep his position. His opinions are very radical, as he believes Despair should be eliminated at all cost, though he doesn't want to dirty his own hands and entrusts much of the work to Juzo. History Prior to the Tragedy Kyosuke was most likely heavily involved in his middle school's student council, which allowed him to be noticed by Hope's Peak. He was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Student Council President. During this time he met and had a profound influence on two of his classmates, Juzo and Chisa. After attending, he graduated an estimated 3-4 years before the Tragedy. His title was succeeded by Soshun Murasame, a member of the 77th Class. After graduating, Kyosuke left Japan to study abroad and, while away, began working with Hope's Peak to begin construction on an Overseas location to help expand Hope's Peak. He worked closely with Jin Kirigiri and was able to have a lot of influence, as Jin took his recommendation for Chisa to work as a teacher into account. He is shown to be very ambitious, with the ultimate goal of usurping the position of Hope's Peaks' headmaster from Jin. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Academy of Despair During the investigation portion of Chapter 6, Hajime Hinata finds of several emails between Makoto Naegi and a Future Foundation executive regarding Ultimate Despair. The executive, though not named, shows distrust and hatred for Ultimate Despair and urges Makoto to hand them over for their immediate extermination, or be prosecuted for betrayal. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01: Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Kyosuke was brought up by name by Koichi, who asked Jin if it's true that he had recommended Chisa as his replacement for Class 1-B's teacher. He confirmed this, saying that Kyosuke had insisted that Chisa be the one to take his job. Koichi cautioned Jin to be careful, saying that Kyosuke was quickly becoming successful, despite being so young, and to watch out for him. At the end of the school day Kyosuke, who was overseas working on an off-shore facility for Hope's Peak (later to become one of the various location for Future Foundation's leaders to meet), called Chisa to talk about how her day had gone. He was happy to hear that she was able to handle it, and reassured her that he can handle the construction himself while she is away. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 2nd Division and later became the vice-leader. His responsibility as the 2nd Division leader is to oversee overall management, including any and all construction of new facilities. Despite being only vice-leader, Kyosuke is stated to hold the most power. Because of this and his hatred of Ultimate Despair, it's implied that he is the main force behind Makoto's arrest. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm In a flashback narrated by Kyoko Kirigiri, Kyosuke is shown on a bridge with several other Future Foundation members. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu ordered Peko Pekoyama to attack and Kyosuke engaged her in a sword fight. After fighting, it is assumed that he was able to disarm and restrain her before taking Peko, Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari into custody with the help of Juzo and Sonosuke Izayoi. At an off-shore location, Kyosuke is the last of the Division leaders to arrive in the boardroom, which caused everyone to divert their attention to him. He climbed onto the table to command everyone's attention and walked across it to address Kazuo directly. He attempted to get Kazuo to reconsider his position, reminding him of his "old self" and a time where Kazuo was less indecisive about Ultimate Despair. After seating himself, he briefly showed the other leaders images of the Ultimate Despair that Makoto protected and expressed doubt when Kazuo calling him Ultimate Hope. When other leaders theorized that Makoto may have tried to save them because he was also an Ultimate Despair, Kyosuke said that it doesn't matter because, either way, he had gone against protocol and deceived them. When Makoto entered the boardroom, Kyosuke immediately placed him under arrest and ordered Juzo to handcuff him. When people in the boardroom began to argue, Kyosuke ordered them to calm down and temporarily suspended the board meeting so that Makoto can be treated for his injuries sustained from Juzo. While waiting for the meeting to be called back, Kyosuke is left alone in a separate room with Chisa, who was cleaning the table. He asked her if she wanted to take a break, and Chisa told him that he didn't have to be so formal when they're alone together. He ordered her to take a break, prompting Chisa to ask if he isn't tired. He stubbornly insisted that he wasn't the one who worked too hard and attempted to tell her something before stopping himself. He told her to go check on Makoto and bid her goodbye. Kyosuke was in the boardroom as the building is under attack. He ordered Juzo to restrain Makoto, unsure if this is his doing. He asked Chisa to contact HQ for help and ordered everyone to not leave the room until they understand the situation. When the sleeping gas is released into the boardroom, Kyosuke was one of the last people to fall asleep. As he was about to pass out, he reached out to Chisa to ask if she's okay. After waking up, Kyosuke listened to Monokuma's announcement and, slightly panicked, realized that Chisa is missing. He and Makoto notice Chisa's corpse at the exact same time, and were both horrified. As her body falls from the ceiling, he gritted his teeth and remembered the words that he wanted to ask her from before: "I am not wrong, am I?" Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Relationships Chisa Yukizome Kyosuke grew close to her during their time as classmates at Hope's Peak, and they maintained a strong relationship even after the fact. He noticeably cares about her well-being, and doesn't want Chisa to push herself. He often values her opinions, and discusses things that concern him with her. Juzo Sakakura They have mutual respect and loyalty to one another, possibly grown during their time as classmates. After the events of the Tragedy, Kyosuke entrusted Juzo to act as his right-hand man, as someone with like-minded views about Ultimate Despair. Though he doesn't directly allow it, he relies on Juzo as a physical muscle to sway opinions in his favor. Makoto Naegi One of Kyosuke's most persistent obstacles in his desire to eliminate Ultimate Despair. Because of Kyosuke's position as vice-leader, he was successfully able to charge Makoto with treason against Future Foundation and continues to antagonize him. Rather than just punishing him, Kyosuke is in favor of executing Makoto alongside the Remnants of Despair. Kazuo Tengan Despite being the leader of Future Foundation, Kyosuke undermines Kazuo's authority, attempting to push his own agenda instead. Quotes Trivia * Given the timeline of events, he is thought to be between 22-24. * His given name, Kyosuke (京助), means "capital helper/capital head." His surname, Munakata (宗片), means "important figure." * Kyosuke's tie design has been changed multiple times. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive